


Taking The Fight Out Of Him

by helens78



Series: Matter of Time [2]
Category: Rob Roy (1995) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-01
Updated: 2003-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric seems more than slightly okay with what's happening to him, even if he tends to fight at first.  Liam doesn't care for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Fight Out Of Him

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warning on this fic: the entire Matter of Time series has a global warning for noncon.

Eric looks so angry these days, and Liam is positively thriving on it. The little looks he gives Liam between shots are outstanding.

But what's interesting is what happens behind closed doors.

Eric fights. He screams. He curses. He spits, claws, hits and kicks. All of which Liam expected from the beginning. Eric just looked like the sort to fight that hard, which is why it's Eric and not any of the other pretty -- or not-so-pretty -- boys in this cast.

And he fights hard. Fights until he's bruised and bleeding. Fights until his limbs give out and he has no choice but to go limp under Liam. Fights against Liam forcing him to come, tears spilling over when it happens.

But then when it's over, he doesn't fight anymore. Doesn't kick, doesn't spit, doesn't curse. When it's over, he rests there, silent, eyes closed, entire body relaxed. He doesn't shake. He doesn't look scared.

He doesn't beg for mercy, after. But he doesn't ask for more, either.

Liam isn't quite sure what to make of all that.

Eric is perfect, somehow. Maybe too perfect. There's something that happens to him after -- it's as if he's accepting all of this, like he's not questioning it anymore.

Liam leaves Eric's trailer, clothes just barely pulled together. He's dizzy, winded, and he's not sure why. He feels dirty, aching, and that's not right, either.

Not Eric anymore, then. Not Eric ever again. But he'll find the next one soon enough. It's only a matter of time.

_-end-_


End file.
